Fun Time with Baron
by beasty527
Summary: What happens when somebody tries to 1v1 Baron? Lemon. Rated M for sex and swearing. Baron X Champions First story, so please review.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rough game and the red side had 2 afks. All that was left were Syndra, Katarina, and Jinx. Surprisingly enough they managed to ace the enemy team and they decided to take Baron. However, Syndra and Katarina decided to go push lanes instead leaving Jinx to finish off Baron by herself. What Kat and Syn didn't realize was that would cost them the entire game.

"I can't wait for this buff! I'll blow them to pieces," Jinx exclaimed as Baron roared once more from the pain he was receiving from Pow Pow. "Come on! Die already!"

For some reason however, Baron only seemed to be getting angrier from the damage he was taking but was losing almost no health.

"What the hell?!" Jinx had her surprised face on when Baron starting attacking her back with much more force. "Where'd he get this much power from?"

Baron then thrust his tentacles out of the ground and grabbed ahold of Jinx's arms and legs.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Jinx then had her legs spread apart of Baron's slimy tentacles. "Wait what's that for?!" She had seen Baron starting to combine its tentacles into one huge tentacle that then positioned itself in front of Jinx's crotch. "Please no!"

Jinx then felt more pain than she had ever felt before. Baron's tentacle had thrust itself into Jinx's tiny pussy and blood began to flow over his member.

"Ahhh!" Jinx's eyes began to fall back into her head as the pain she was experiencing was becoming too much for her to handle. "This was my first time you jackass!" Jinx's eyes began to tear up as she had realized that her virginity was stolen by some tentacle belonging to some hideous creature.

But then something unexpected happened. All this pain she had been feeling all faded away. For some strange reason, this pain was being replaced with pleasure. Baron realized this and decided to thrust his huge member all the way inside of Jinx.

"….." Jinx was taken by surprise and was speechless from feeling Baron's large tentacle filling her up. She soon began to crave more. She wanted to feel more pleasure than she could've imagined. "Please! Give me more!"

Baron, recognizing what Jinx wanted, formed a much smaller tentacle and began to to position it just outside of Jinx's asshole.

"Please! I need it now!"

Baron thrusted the small member deep into Jinx's ass. So much that she could feel it in her intestines. So much of Jinx's rear was filled that the tentacles soon began to distort her stomach. It looked as if she were pregnant even though she was just a teenager."

Suddenly, Jinx started to feel the tentacles twitching inside of her and she knew what was about to come (pun not intended).

"Please NO!" Jinx knew what would happen if the Baron were to cum inside of her. "I don't wanna get pregnant! You fucking monster! I swear if you-"

She was cut short by the sound of Baron yelling as he began to release his seed deep inside of her. Nearly instantly, her intestines and womb were flooded with Baron's cum. So much filled her up that her stomach became so distorted that it was the size of a beach ball. The purple slime that was Baron's seed started to flow out of her ass and pussy even before the tentacles were removed. Once the tentacles had retreated, a waterfall of purple jizz began flowing out of Jinx's now gaping holes.

"You came inside…" Jinx was crying from her knowing the chances of her getting pregnant.

Jinx's body soon began to return to its normal self as did her mind. All of Baron's seed that had came out of Jinx's body soon fell into the cracks in the ground of Baron's pit.

"That was fun though! Maybe another time!"

 **Baron then bestowed upon her his buff and lept back into his dark abyss. Unfortunately for Jinx however, the game recognized her exhaustion after all of this as a death and sent her back to base with a respawn timer.**


	2. Cait X Vi X Baron

It was an easy game for blue side as they were getting ready to set up for an early Baron attempt. Their team consisted of Jax, Vi, LeBlanc, Caitlyn, and Thresh. However, the red team was aware of the attempt and decided to contest and force blue team into a team fight. Caitlyn was just coming back from warding a bush near the red side's red buff, when she saw the enemy Zed coming from the bush. Caitlyn immediately flashed away and used her 90-Caliber Net to jump into the Baron pit. What Caitlyn failed to realize was that her team left the Baron pit in hopes of avoiding a teamfight. The enemy Zed withdrew from his assault as he was unaware of the inside of the Baron pit and was afraid that Caitlyn was baiting him.

Baron was just now creeping out of the dark abyss that was his home and soon leapt out of the crevasse only to find an unexpected guest awaiting him. Baron disliked all who entered his pit and especially hated those who used his home as an escape route. He roared with all of his might and took ahold of Caitlyn using his slimy tentacles that were his limbs.

"Unhand me you beast!" Caitlyn was furiated with the monster but soon found herself falling after seeing something blur right past her.

It was Vi coming back to save her lover. She quickly punched the tentacles away from Cait and grabbed Cait from her waist. They floated down with ease and landed smoothly.

Caitlyn was blushing tremendously as she looked at her savior's face. Vi's pink hair was flowing smoothly through the wind while some of her glistening hair managed to block Caitlyn's view of her love's beautiful eyes. Vi soon saw her lover staring at her and blushed. Vi pecked Caitlyn on the cheek quickly.

"You know I'll always be here for you cupcake." Vi smiled and laughed at seeing Caitlyn smiling. "Now where's your hat?" Vi placed Caitlyn down and looked over for her hat.

"I'm not sure. By the way, I didn't need your help back there. I could've freed myself!" Caitlyn's had her proud face on.

"Sure you could've."

The girls laughed and found Caitlyn's hat laying near a crack in the ground. Caitlyn walked over to pick and up and when she returned, she saw Vi with her dirty face on.

"What's up?" Caitlyn seemed puzzled when looking at her partner's face. It seemed as if Vi were about to attack the sheriff.

"Last week I heard from chasing Jinx that her and Baron had some fun time together. I was wondering if we should take him for a spin. You've just seemed stressed recently and I think you could use a break."

Caitlyn was thinking of a response when she was lifted into the air by Baron.

"Wait! I didn't agree to this!"

"Your crotch says otherwise" Vi was looking at her lover's crotch and could see that it was drenched already from Caitlyn's juices. "It's ok. We'll make you feel better. See?"

Soon afterwards, a long slender tentacle formed near Vi and Caitlyn's crotch area. Vi stripped down with ease then easily ripped off the sheriff's clothes revealing her silky slender body and her large firm breasts. Immediately following the sudden disrobement, Baron sent some of his limbs to fondle those huge mounds of Caitlyn's chest.

"Hey jackass! When do I get a turn?!"

Baron simply ignored the the pink haired woman and continued fondling Caitlyn's mounds. The entire time, the pit that was Baron's home was filled with the echoes of Caitlyn's moaning. Baron recognized this and soon positioned another tentacle outside of the sheriff's asshole.

"Wait! Even I don't have access to that!" Vi was becoming jealous of Baron and how he was pleasing her lover right in front of violet eyes. Baron then penetrated Caitlyn's holes simultaneously as deep as Caitlyn's body would allow them to go.

Caitlyn felt more pain than ever before since this was her first time being anally penetrated. Tears started to form in her elegant eyes as her nether region was being assaulted by these slimy tentacles. The tentacles went too deep for her to experience pure pleasure. The tentacle in her pussy was striking her womb with force to the point that Caitlyn thought she might actually break open. The tentacle in her ass actually went so far that it started following the routes of her intestines. Caitlyn felt so full.

All of this and Vi had to watch it all happen in front of her.

But then something weird happened. Baron completely stopped with Caitlyn and switched everything to Vi in an instant. She was speechless when Baron suddenly penetrated both holes in unison so suddenly. Immediately she felt a lot of pleasure since both of her holes were already used before. She moaned intensely her holes were filled as much as they could stand without breaking. Baron used this opportunity to send one of his smaller tentacles deep down her throat. Vi was caught off guard and gagged intensely but she found this feeling surprisingly pleasurable.

Caitlyn was exhausted but she wasn't finished yet. She simply enjoyed watching her lover feel pleasure. At this sight, she started to bring pleasure to herself. She inserted a finger into her vagina and started to fondle her breasts with her free hand.

Baron watched her do this and decided to return to the lust craving woman. He quickly pushed her hand out of the way and inserted a tentacle into her pussy followed by another into her ass. Unlike Vi however, he didn't touch her mouth. He enjoyed hearing her moan just as much Vi did. He then fondled her breasts again to bring more pleasure to the woman. Vi saw this and wondered if her breasts would be fondled with as well.

Baron was reaching his limit as the two women were still going strong. The woman then felt the tentacles beginning to pulsate and they were aware of what was to come. (That pun always finds it way in).

"Please! Do it inside! Fill me up!" Caitlyn truly wanted to be filled to the brim.

Baron started to release his seed into the two women and in mere second their insides were flooded. Vi had the pleasure of tasting the Baron's seed as it travelled down her throat filling her stomach with his warm semen. It had no flavor to it but the texture was thick and Vi enjoyed the feeling. So much semen was released that their stomachs became slightly bloated as the seed of Baron continued to release his seed deep inside of them.

Baron retracted his tentacles and followed by them were waterfalls of his seed. Baron released the women onto the ground and fled back into his crevasse to recuperate.

However, the two lovers were not finished yet. They were tired, yes. But they were not too tired to finish each other off. They glanced at each other from afar and both had the same idea.

"You first." Vi was on Caitlyn in seconds using Baron's seed as lubrication. She inserted multiple fingers in and out her lover to the sound of her moans in sync with the finger's motion. In a matter of seconds, she came all over the enforcer's hand. Meanwhile, Vi was fingering herself since bringing pleasure to her lover was just as much pleasure to her as it was to Caitlyn. They came in synchronization as their moans echoed all throughout Baron's pit.

The two women licked what was left of Baron's seed off of each other and put their clothes back on. They were exhausted but still had a game to go back to winning.

"We should come back some time. He better play with my tits next time too!"

The two police women of Piltover then retreated from the pit and won the game in the next five minutes.

So? How's my first fanfiction going? If you could leave a review I would truly appreciate it. I'm open to suggestions as well. If you have any suggestions or grammatical errors to point out, please PM me. Thanks. Next chapter should be out in a couple of days.


End file.
